


Mom and Dad!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Family Dinner, Gen, Past Abuse, Unofficial Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Base on the new promoBobby and Athena have Maddie and Buck over for their weekly dinner but Maddie and Buck don’t seem themselves after a visit with their parents so Buck and Maddie tell Bobby and Athena what it was like growing up.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Dinner with Bobby and Athena!

Bobby and Athena were going to have Maddie and Buck over for dinner tonight as Maddie and Buck seemed very upset. “you guys seem upset about something.” Bobby told the siblings “sorry Bobby we’re not doing so great.” Maddie told Bobby “why?” Athena asked “our parents are in town and some things went down that I wish didn’t go down if you know what I mean.” Buck said as Athena looked at Maddie and Buck “we’re sorry, I know that we don’t know your parents but we want to meet them if they are up to meeting us.” Bobby said when Athena shook her head yes “you know that you two are our unofficial kids so if you two need anything just let us know.” Athena told Maddie and Buck “sorry we’re not the best company I know that we’re more chipper than this.” Buck said as he felt bad “Buckaroo, you are allowed to feel upset about your parents and if you want to tell us anything we’re all ears.” Bobby said when Buck and Maddie said ok when they finished dinner and went to the living room when Buck opened up. 

“Maddie is 7 years older than me and our parents,they always wanted another kid but I think that they stopped after a while and just thought they would only have Maddie so it was a surprise when our parents found out that they were going to have another kid. Maddie was very excited to have a younger sibling but not our parents they always tried to compare us growing up which made everything so hard. Maddie did her best to make sure I was taken care of growing up but Maddie left for college when I was 11 years old and it never felt the same way since I was always alone and I know that Maddie did her best to try to keep in contact with me but even that was getting hard when she meet Doug. Doug became very controlling so we didn’t talk till their wedding and Maddie was doing her best to cover up all the bruises with makeup but I could tell that Doug was being very abusive to Maddie.” Buck said as Maddie was holding Buck’s hand. 

“When do your parents leave?” Athena asked when she wanted to have some words with the Buckley parents “they want us to have dinner with them tomorrow night before they go home but I don’t want to because they are just going to say some mean things about us and they did that tonight which I wanted to come right over here and cry while Athena comfort us with love like a real mom would but I stood strong for Maddie.” Buck told the room “Ev, you don’t have to keep your emotions to yourself, I wanted to cry also and mom and dad don’t deserve the title of mom and dad.” Maddie told Buck who said ok “babies anytime you two need to come over and vent or cry you know that we will not tell you no.” Athena told Maddie and Buck “we love you guys.” Maddie said when she felt more at home with Bobby and Athena then their own parents “we love you guys also, our house is always open so you two and anyone else on the team can drop by.” Bobby said as everyone hugged..


	2. Dinner with the Buckley parents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Buck have dinner with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw! Talks about abuse and coughing up blood!

After Maddie and Buck left Bobby and Athena’s house both Maddie and Buck went to their own apartments and would meet up before going to dinner with their parents “they are only here for one more day then they will go home and we’ll never see them again.” Maddie told Buck “what about baby boy?” Buck asked when he looked at Maddie’s belly “I’ll send a picture but I will not let them into my baby's life if they are going to say some mean things about him.” Maddie told Buck who said ok when he hugged Maddie goodbye when Buck dropped Maddie off before Buck went to his loft. 

Bobby and Athena talked about what to do about Maddie and Buck “what should we do? Go to dinner with them and hopefully we can block their parents from saying anything bad about Maddie and Buck?” Bobby asked Athena “that does sound like a good idea but we can’t Bobby, I know that we’re very protective of those two but unless they come to us that they want us to come to dinner we can’t really do anything about it.” Athena told Bobby who said ok when he felt like he would get a knock on the door sometime tomorrow night with a crying Buck and Maddie. 

Buck didn’t sleep much as he was to worried about what his parents would say to him about all the accidents that he was in the last few years as Buck didn’t want to get into it with his dad. Maddie couldn’t sleep either as Chim did his best to help Maddie feel comfortable about dinner with the parents “Mads are you sure that you are going to be ok?” Chim asked when Maddie said yes “babe I’ll be fine, I’ll have Buck with me.” Maddie told Chim “Buck is an emotional mess also Maddie. I think that you two need a support system that will be at the restaurant just in case things go down and your parents try to say some things about you two.” Chim told Maddie when Maddie said ok. 

Dinner! 

Buck picked Maddie up for dinner as they were both nervous “after dinner we could go to Bobby and Athena’s house.” Buck told Maddie who said ok as they arrived “deep breaths Evan.” Maddie told Buck who said ok as they got out and headed inside when their parents were waiting for them at a table “there you two are late as always.” Mr.Buckley said when Maddie and Buck sat down “sorry LA traffic was bad today.” Buck said as he looked at the menu “that’s not an excuse Evan we taught you better to be on time instead of running around like a headless chicken.” Mrs.Buckley told Buck “sorry mom.” Buck said.

Maddie squeezed Buck’s hand “Maddie I just don’t understand why you are doing phone work? You could be helping people like you used to be a great nurse.” Mr.Buckley told Maddie “I am helping people dad, I’m working as a 9-1-1 dispatcher and I help people every day and it’s so fulfilling to help people when they are in their hardest times in life.” Maddie told her parents.

“Evan how could you not take the money? It was maybe the closet thing you would ever get to being a millionaire.” Mr.Buckley told Buck “because dad it wasn’t about the money it was about getting my job back and being with my family who supports me.” Buck told his dad “we supported you Evan!” Mrs.Buckley told Buck. 

“You cut me off when I turned 18 and told me to get out of the house.” Buck said as he didn’t like this conversation at all “Well I think that you deserved everything you got in the last few years it builds character.” Mr.Buckley told Buck “so if Maddie was in danger of losing her leg then what? You two would be out here in heartbeat but since I almost lost my leg you said that builds character?!” Buck said as he was getting very angry. 

“We saw it on the news and we did send you flowers.” Mrs.Buckley said when Buck looked at her “Maddie was kidnapped and almost died at the hands of her ass of an abusive ex-husband but you could care less about her, I got my leg crushed, did my time to come back. At my welcome back party I coughed up blood so I was out again. My best friend cares more about me than you two did and I took his son to the pier when the same day a tsunami hit and I lost my best friend's son who is like a son to me.” Buck said when Maddie was holding his hand under the table. 

“Excuses me for not understanding why you two are even out here? Is it because Maddie is going to have a baby that you can hopefully get your hands on and tell Maddie how to raise her son?” Buck asked when he looked pissed “we just think that you two are not ready for a baby Maddie, Chim is a firefighter just like your brother who I still understand why anyone would let Evan near a hoses or save people when Evan couldn’t even save himself.” Mr.Buckley said “I’m a damn good firefighter!” Buck said as he wanted to go see Bobby and Athena “Maddie I’m going to leave, I don’t care about dinner anymore, I don’t want to play nice so I’m going to leave you with my car keys and you can drive yourself home I’m going to take an Uber to go see some people who had a huge impact on my life in the last few years.” Buck said as he got up and headed out the door when Maddie followed him “if you're going I’m going I don’t want to be here either so let’s go see our adopted parents and leave those two to question why their own kids want nothing to do with them.” Maddie said as Buck said ok when they said a very quick goodbye to their parents before they left and headed to Bobby and Athena’s house. 

Buck and Maddie arrived at Bobby and Athena’s house when they rang the doorbell “sorry it’s so late, we didn’t know where else to go.” Maddie said “you two came to the right place.” Athena said when the siblings walked in “we don’t want to talk about it but I stood up for Maddie and myself.” Buck told Bobby and Athena when they sat down on the couch. 

After a while Buck talked for a while about dinner and their parents “so we just left them at the restaurant and let them ponder why we don’t want anything to do with them.” Maddie told Bobby and Athena “I’m glad that you stuck up for yourselves.” Athena told the siblings when Buck smiled “I can’t believe that they said those things to you two.” Bobby said as Buck looked sad “baby it’s not your fault that your parents don’t see the greatness that was sitting in front of them, you are a great firefighter and Mads is a great 9-1-1 dispatcher worker and Bobby and I are so proud of you two!” Athena said when Buck and Maddie smiled “thanks Athena and Bobby for being there for Buck when he first started out in LA then when I came along you two are the parents that we needed but never had.” Maddie said as Buck shook his head “yeah you two are so great!” Buck said as Bobby and Athena smiled “do you two want to spend the night? Harry is over at Michael’s house and May is working a graveyard shift so they don’t be home tonight.” Athena told the siblings who said ok when they got changed for bed.


	3. Bobby and Athena have dinner with the Buckley parents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie, Buck, Bobby and Athena have dinner with the Buckley parents!

Maddie and Buck stayed over when Buck seemed very tense as he wasn’t sure what was going to come to be when Maddie felt the same way as they love Bobby and Athena and they are their parents by heart when Maddie and Buck knew that Bobby and Athena would do anything if Buck or Maddie was ever in trouble and needed help they knew who to call. 

Bobby and Athena suggested that all six of them have dinner together before the Buckley parents go home “I don’t know, I don’t want to put you guys in a sport when you feel like you're going to have to punch our parents for saying something that you don’t like to hear.” Buck told Bobby and Athena “Evan Buckley you look at me, I may not have raised you but I have seen so much growth the past few years that I’m very proud of you and I would be very proud to call you my bonus son and Maddie you are my bonus daughter.” Athena told the siblings who had tears running down their face with a smile “so I’ll see if our parents want to go to dinner tonight and we’ll go from there.” Maddie said as Buck said ok when he was playing with his hands till Athena handed Buck a fidget toy to help distract Buck from his anxiety. 

Maddie set up a reservation for 7 tonight when Buck said ok as he helped Bobby make breakfast when Bobby did his best to help distract Buck from seeing his parents while Athena and Maddie was going through old baby clothes that Athena was willing to give to Maddie as Maddie was grateful to have a small haul for their baby “I know that Hen has some baby clothes also and a few baby things that she’s not using anymore if you want to call Hen and set up a time to go over and look at her baby clothes.” Athena said when Maddie said ok as she texted Chim a few pictures of the clothes that she got for baby boy. 

Dinner! 

Buck and Maddie wore their best clothes when they looked scared as Bobby and Athena reminded them that they will be with them the whole time if things go south when the siblings said ok when they made it to the restaurant as Buck and Maddie took a deep breath before they got out of the car and headed inside as they saw their parents who looked very judgmental as always “Evan, Maddie it’s so nice to have dinner with our children without them being kids about it.” Mr.Buckley told the siblings when Madddie and Buck sat down with Bobby and Athena on each side of the siblings “Mom, dad this my captain Bobby and his wife Athena.” Buck said when Bobby and Athena shook the Buckley parents’ hands when Maddie and Buck looked scared “so tell me is my son a screw up on the job just like he was growing up?” Mr.Buckley asked when Buck knew this conversation wasn’t going to go anyway good as Athena looked at the parents “excuse me?!” Athena asked when Mrs.Buckley asked the same question that her husband did “Buck is an amazing person who had a heart of gold but he is no screw up!” Athena said when Buck looked scared “come on just between us Evan was never the brightest person on the planet so you just keep him as a service project, who would want to trust Evan with anyone’s life?” Mrs.Buckley said when Bobby wasn’t going to let Buck and Maddie’s parents talk down about them.

“Ma’am your son is one of the best firefighter I have ever had on my team, Buck gave his whole heart when he was stuck in that tsunami when he didn’t care if he was going to bleed out because once we found Buck he was so close to falling over from spending hours of his time helping people while Buck was bleeding out because of the blood thinners. Did you know that Buck had a hard time with being on the shelf for a while because that’s how much Buck loves his job.” Bobby said when he looked at Buck who looked at his hands when Maddie looked at Bobby with a small smile.

“Maddie could be a great nurse if she just stops working the phones like......” Athena stopped Mr.Buckley from saying something that he’ll regret when Maddie knew what her dad was going to say “don’t you dare say that Maddie is doing phone work to get out of trying saying that your daughter is something else!” Athena told the Buckley parents “Maddie you’re going to let them speak to us like this?” Mr.Buckley asked when Maddie looked at her little brother “yes dad, you two just want to cause a fight while Buck and I have found a family who will love and care for us.” Maddie said when Buck looked scared so Athena held his hand “it’s ok baby.” Athena said when Mrs.Buckley didn’t like that another woman is comforting her son “you leave my son alone! You don’t know Evan like we do!” Mrs.Buckley said.

“if you truly knew your son then you would know that Buck hates being called Evan and likes Buck instead and my wife is just being a mother something that you don’t understand.” Bobby said when Buck looked up at Bobby and mouthed a “thank you.” When Bobby smiled at Buck “didn’t you tell Evan that he couldn’t come back to work so you caused the lawsuits to happen?” Mr.Buckley asked when Bobby looked at Mr.Buckley “yes and we are all past that and Buck and I had a very long and good talk about how we both should have handled the situation.” Bobby said when he did feel bad that Buck was out with the team for a while and it was Bobby’s fault that he lied about why Buck couldn’t come back to work when he was cleared by the doctors. 

After that disastrous of a dinner Bobby, Athena, Maddie and Buck went back to the house when Buck and Maddie looked sad when they knew how their parents were going to cause issues but they are also going home tomorrow so they don’t have to see them anymore “Harry is going to come home tonight after Michael drops him off.” Athena said when she looked at Buck and Maddie on the couch looked tired “it would be nice to see Harry, I miss the little man.” Buck said he always enjoys the kids when they come over and they have family get-togethers. 

Harry came home when he smiled at Buck and Maddie when he hugged them “hey how was your dads?” Athena asked when Harry said good when he told Bobby and Athena all that Harry and Michael did “dad took me to a movie!” Harry said as he told everyone about the movie that he saw while Buck smiled as he enjoyed hearing all about Harry and Michele’s weekend “we better get going Bobby.” Maddie said when Bobby and Athena hugged them goodby when Maddie smiled “thank you for going to dinner tonight with our parents, I know that they were nightmares of people.” Buck said when Bobby and Athena hugged Maddie and Buck “we love you guys and will always be here!” Athena said when Buck said “love you back.” Before they left and headed home.


	4. Family therapy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is having a bad day so he goes to Bobby and Athena’s house to see if they will be willing to talk to his new therapist on Zoom.

Buck woke up and looked at the clock when it was 5:30 in the morning as he was off today so he should be able to sleep in but his body isn’t letting him as Buck did everything he could to go back to sleep when he even threw the covers over his head but nothing worked so Buck got up and headed to the bathroom when he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed “let’s go do something they will make us happy.” Buck told himself when Buck headed to the kitchen and made himself some coffee which helped a little bit as Buck sat down on his couch and watched some TV.

After a few hours of watching TV Buck got up and ready for the day before Buck knew that he had to go to the store to get some groceries and do his laundry but Buck wasn’t feeling like doing any of those things. 

Buck called Bobby to see if he could come over when Bobby said sure when Bobby isn’t working today when Athena had the day off also when Buck drove over and sat in the driveway for a while before he went inside.

“Hey baby how are you doing?” Athena asked when Buck sighed “I don’t know I woke up at 5:30 this morning and couldn’t go back to sleep.” Buck said when Athena led Buck to the couch “how are you feeling?” Bobby asked “I feel physically fine but mentally I don’t feel good.” Buck told Bobby and Athena “why don’t you see if your new therapist will be willing to talk to you today?” Bobby asked when Buck said ok as he texted his therapist who was more then willing to have a session with Buck.

Buck said ok when he got on Zoom and talked to his therapist “Buck how are you doing?” Dr.Copeland asked when Buck looked at Bobby and Athena “I don’t know I woke up feeling not well mentally so I came to my pseudo parents house.” Buck told Dr.Copeland “that’s a good thing to do Buck, it’s better than drinking or taking any pills.” Dr.Copeland said as Buck looked at Bobby and Athena “we’re proud that you chose us to come to when you were feeling bad.” Bobby told Buck when Athena smiled when they talked to Dr.Copeland a little bit more before she suggested something “does your parents know about your childhood?” Dr.Copeland asked “a little bit I’m not much of a sharer when it comes to my childhood.” Buck told Dr.Copeland. 

“Why don’t you start off what they do know.” Dr.Copeland asked Buck “they know my birthday, they know about Maddie and they have always been there for me when I needed to talk or spend the night if we had a very bad day at work.” Buck told Dr.Copeland “that’s a good start Buck, why don’t you tell them about your biological parents and growing up?” Dr.Copeland said when Buck said ok “my parents never wanted another kid, they thought Maddie was the perfect kid so when my mom got pregnant with me she wasn’t happy and told my dad that I would ruin the family name.” Buck told everyone.

“Buck that’s not true.” Bobby told Buck “I know just hearing it growing up is tough because I did everything in my power to have my parents recognize me but they always stuck me with a nanny or Maddie.” Buck said when Athena took Buck’s hand “baby you know that you are not the screw up in the situation right?” Athena asked Buck. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe when I have those days when everything feels like it’s crashing down on me.” Buck told Bobby and Athena “it’s good to have a support system Buck a group of people that you can call or text when you are feeling mentally uncertain.” Dr.Coleman told Buck who said ok.

“I have a few people but I don’t want to burden them with my problems.” Buck said as Bobby and Athena looked at Buck before they looked at eachother “Buck you could never be a burden to us. We are your family and we care about you.” Bobby told Buck “you all have your own issues I just don’t want to add more to your plates.” Buck said when Bobby placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder “son you are not a burden to anyone on the team if anyone had told you that you are you need to tell me so I can talk to them.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. 

After talking with Dr.Copeland Buck stayed in the living room when Bobby made breakfast for them “hope he’s ok.” Athen told Bobby “he will be, he has his family to help him and hopefully it’s ok with you but till Buck is back to his normal self I want him to stay in the guest room.” Bobby told Athena “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Athena told Bobby who smiled at his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t wait for season 4 to come out and see how everyone changes and how the Buckley parents play a part in Maddie and Buck’s past and present!


End file.
